Unbreakable
by foreverlostindreams
Summary: Mina was just trying to get on with her life. Raising her friend's daughter and running a corporation. Only problem was she wasn't like most people. Her secret must stay safe at all costs. But life doesn't always work like that. When life throws the street sharks towards her, peace is out of the question
1. Chapter 1

'_Ugh...just end me now..' _The young woman groaned silently to herself. The chair was hurting her back (even though she had it customed made but c'mon! It wasn't designed to be sat in for over nine hours!), the severe bun was hurting her scalp, the designer business suit was chafing her in places she didn't know that could and if she had to listen to more useless crap that fat old man was spouting a minute longer she'll jump put the window. Or push him out. Whichever came first. Though much as pushing this pompous windbag out the window sounded fun, it doesn't do to off one's excutive of one's company. "As I was saying before and I'll say it again." The man started again. Wonder if he knew his face was turning red... What he was going on about she couldn't tell since she tuned him and his grating voice out long ago. '_Think it was after he mentioned using less than quality materials for the prosthetic limbs. Tch! This is a primarily medical directed company! Using less then the best will hurt our rep. Guess the old geezer's still sore bout me cutting off funds for military crap.' _The company's rep was on the line for a bit but after a while things made a turn for the better.

Speaking of sore her jaw and face were about to fall off at any moment if she kept this stony cold look a moment longer. '_I believe it's time to end this.' _The young woman thought to herself. As if on cue the geezer said, "Dr. Paradigm is willing to join up with us on.." The group jumped when she slammed her hands down on the glossy table, her expression turning colder as she spoke, ice almost on every word, "I cannot believe we are having this discussion again. We are working strictly for better medicine, health care and general health of the people. To attempt to use less than proper materials for ANY of our products would disgrace the name Stardon." She smirked slightly as the group of men flinched. Good. Got their attention. Standing up, the brunette clasped her hands behind her back and walked over to the window. "Gentlemen. When Dr. Dane put me in charge of Stardon Corp he gave me the responsibility to work hard and strive to improve the company's care quality and coming up with new ways for medical use."

Pausing a moment for good effect the woman turned to observe the group before continuing, "So far we exceeded beyond expectations. Thanks to the contributions made from Dr. Robert Bolton and Dr. Paradigm (saying that man's name made her sick), genetics in this company can be used to heal." Looking directly at the man who mentioned the "good doctor" she continued. "Stardon Corp does NOT just work with genetics. It is unnatural to completely eliminate bad genes. Who knows what that will affect in the future generation." Clicking her heels sharply together signaled the end of her speech. "Unless anyone has anything else to add...?" Here it comes.. "I understand how Dr. Dane felt on certain things but this company needs to distance itself from the name Bolton. Dr. Paradigm can help this company grow even bigger." The man from before spoke. Tch. Not this again. "Dr. Bolton has helped Stardon on more than one occasion." The woman started again before getting cut off by another executive, this one younger (he'd be quite the looker if he wasn't trying to get into her good graces).

"Barrymore is right. Considering that Bolton turned his own sons into monsters is a prime example as to why we need to separate from the name Bolton!" '_That is an outright LIE told by thst egotistic chrome dome!' _She thought venomously. Dane and Bolton worked together on and off for years before Dane had the boat accident. Then to make matters worse Robert vanished a year later. Clenching her teeth in effort not to go off on these stupid men who believed whatever they were told. What her big brother ever saw in these fellows will be forever lost on her. The woman spoke in a cold tone. "This topic has over played itself in this office." "But their right..." Another one started before trailing off due to her icy stare. The clock chimed abruptly, drawing her attention. Oh crap! She'll be late if she didn't leave now! "Gentlemen. I believe this is where I must take my leave. Anything else you need to discuss you know where to find me." The brunette informed the group coldly as she gathered up her items. "Miss Golden! This meeting is not yet over!" Ah. Right. The good looking one is new. "Mr. Cartmen. Since your new I'll forgive you this time." Golden said, turning around to give him, Cartmen, a stoney stare that caused him to shift uncomfortably. "Jack Dane left me TWO things to care for. This company, no matter how powerful, successful or big it gets, will ALWAYS be second." "Second?! How can you say something like that?!" Cart men exclaimed in surprise. Golden gave her trade mark smirk before replying, "His daughter Brianna Dane. Have a goodday gentlemen."

* * *

**Later**

"Argh! My face is going to freeze soon! It's sooo sore!" The young woman groaned as she rubbed her cheeks and jaw. Thank goodness the limousine was waiting right outside the 30 story building. She couldn't jump inside fast enough. Carlos, a native from New York who worked with the Dane family since Stardon Corp was formed, sighed deeply before starting a familiar quote, "You wouldn't have to worry about something like that if you hadn't decided to start up that silly facade of yours." _'Not this again..' _The woman sighed and replied, "I told you before I have no choice. They'd chew me up and spit me out if I went as the real me." "Mina, you don't know that for certain." Was the prompt reply. Carlos sighed deeply once more. "Are you sure Jack would have wanted you to be like this?" The older man asked quietly. Mina sighed quietly as well. No. Jack wouldn't have put up with that silly act of hers, not even for a moment but...

"There's too much at stake here.. And I don't mean company." Mina interjected the last part as the gray haired old man was about to say something. "Heaven only knows why he left me in charge of that pool of flesh eaters but he left me in charge of a beautiful 12 year old girl." She smiled warmly at the thought of the golden hair green eye girl, bouncing around in her father's lab as the older man worked on some project. The smile faded as the memory of him vanishing on his boat popped up. For some stupid reason that man loved to fish on the weekends, even though thay crazy fool sucked at it. "Thinking of him again, mon ami?" She nodded slightly. "Hard to believe it's been a year already..." "I know what you mean." The older man said before sighing sadly. "I just wished I had stopped him from leaving that day..." Mina smiled wearily. "Even if we had known what would happen to begin with, we'd never be able to stop him. Stubborn as a mule and twice as bull headed. Remember that project Jack tried to do?"

Carlso chuckled a bit at the memory. "A simple plumbing job gone awry." "How that man made a simple repair go from annoying to pain in the neck was beyond me." "A genius at curing medical problems, yet bombed at everyday items." The woman smiled as the man went into another story about Jack. Good. It killed her that he blamed himself for not stopping him that day. Even if time could be rewound the result would have been the same. "Crap. A traffic jam." The older man groaned as the car stopped. "Lovely. Just lovely. What else can go wrong?" Mina grumbled to herself. "I hate it when you say that." Eyebrow twitching she growled, "How many times do I have to tell you? Everything that happened was NOT my fault." The man raised an eyebrow. "Don't go there. Eh?! What's that?!" The car shook as the two frantically tried to hold onto something. Looking outside her jaw dropped as four fins went flying by the car and down the street. A few seconds lafter cop cars went flying by apparently chasing the fins.

"Well, on the bright side I can tell Bree we saw the street sharks." That was a first. The only time she's seen Bolton's sons were when they were being captured on cameras. Or Guy. Man, even after all these years he was still annoying. A chuckle was heard from up front. "Oh boy. The little miss will be angry she missed them. After all, she is one of their fans." She gave a chuckle of her own. Tell her about it. Bree was always going on and on about how great they were. Speaking of which.. "So much for taking down town, I'm gonna walk. At this rate I'm gonna miss that girl's band practice." Carlos scoffed. "That is not music." "What I can? Rock and roll is in the family genes." Mina grinned, taking her bun down and shook out her hair and switched to comfortable shoes. "Sure it's a good idea? That you wanna walk?" Not that tone again. "Yes it's a good idea." The woman started before the older man cut her off. "Remember what happened last time.." Carlos warned. "Tch. They got what was coming to them!" Though the only thing she'll admit is that she used too much strength but that was due to her arm being outta whack.

Ever since Jack vanished maintenance on her arm and leg almost vanished, the job she was doing on them was ok but mechanics and machinery were outta her league. Especially since no one knew what (or to be more precise no one but Jack. Robert and Carlos barely could help due to lack of knowledge on what was now most of her "bones") kind of metal that now replaced her left arm, right leg and other odd bones throughout her body and require constant maintinance and one final update to insure that everything worked smoothly. Since big brother wasn't here anymore the weekly checks were down to whenever it was remembered. Which brought about that incident when the woman went for a walk and was attacked she nearly broke almost a good portion of his bones. "Sides, that jerk only got a few broken bones for his effort big deal." Mina grumbled, pulling up the jeans and finished changing cloths. "Both arms broken and a leg are not a "few". Your lucky he landed in the grass and not the sidewalk otherwise the damage would of been worse. Would it kill you to be more lady-like?" The older man asked as he sighed deeply as she took off her blouse to exchange for a t-shirt.

"Wha? I have a tank top under the blouse so what's the prob?" Seriously. It wasn't like she was topless or anything. Quickly grabbing her bag, Mina made a break for the door. "We'll see you at the house. Later!" She said quickly, practically running out the door. "Be careful!" Carlos called after her. "And stay out of trouble!" "Yea, yea. Sure. Whatever." Mina groused to herself. Finally. Peace and quiet till she got Bree. Honestly. That girl sure took after Mira to a t. Her love of rock was certainly Mira's taste. Her dad's brains with her mom's charm. Mina chuckled a bit. Hard to believe it's been over seven years since the accident took her and Mina's life away. Only problem was that Mina was still among the living. '_Let's see...Bree is at the center on 15th street so that means if I go past city hall I'll be there in 10 minutes.' _The young woman thought, changing the topic before depression reared it's ugly head. Yea. Going past city hall will shave at least five minutes or so off the clock. Good thing the back roads were her forte or she'd be in trouble. Heading to city hall would be tough. Given that the area is always so freaken packed. Turning a corner Mina's jaw almost hit the ground. "What the?! I know the shopping around here is good but what's with this humugous crowd?! Mina exclaimed aloud. Truth be told the shops weren't that great. A few passer-bys gave her some looks but hey, if she's annoyed she sure as heck will express it. Especially since a majority of her day required a no expression stone face.

"Might as well fight threw it. Bree is so gonna be mad if I miss her first song." Bracing herself she pushed her way into the throng. Someone past her holding some sort of device. Another went by wearing some sort of suit. Are those reporters? What the heck are they doing here? Oh drat. Was that idiot mayor what's-her-name giving a speech today? Ugh. Better get a move on. "Excuse me, please move. Coming through." What is wrong with these people?! Here she is asking politely to get through and their barely moving. "Welcome! Thank you all for coming on this beautiful day." A woman's voice rang out from somewhere. Craaap. Better get a move on before she starts her speech. The woman did her best to drown out the mayor's voice. '_Wonder what songs Bree and the others worked on? Though hopefully by now they've got a name picked out.' _Mina wondered. Last time she checked the group couldn't decide on any names. The one she suggested got turned down flat.

Kalido was a good name for a band. The looks those kids gave her made her feel old. She was only 26 still dangit! Go figure. "I now present to you the greatest humanitarian our fair city has ever seen... Dr. Paradigm!" Cheers and applauds thundered everywhere around her. "You've got to be kidding me.." Mina groaned in dismay as a man wearing some sort of large suit (what did he call that contraption again?) with the dome over his bald head, an eyepatch covering his right eye. Oh joy. What does THAT blowhard have to say now? Scratch that. The rate she was going she was going to be beyond late and Bree will be mad at her. Doing her best to drown that fool out and was nearly out of the crowd when the dr said something that made her stop in her tracks, "Robert Bolton is still in hiding while his sons are terrorizing our good Fission city! The street sharks must be caught before they cause further damage!" As that man continued to make the Bolton family look bad, her lip curled up in disgust and disbelief at the people who swallowed up that load of crap. Don't these guys have any brains? Clutching her fist, the woman started to walk away when Paradigm said, "Robert Bolton is a monster that must be caught!"

"That is an outrageous lie!" Mina shouted before she could stop herself. Crappity crap. "Who said that?!" The man exclaimed looking in her direction. "You've gotta be kidding me.." She grumbled as people moved away from her, exposing her position. "Would you care to repeat that miss?" Ugh..just him looking at her made her skin crawl. Fine. She's got a few things to say to him anyway. Mina said cooly, "I said that is a lie! Bolton would never do those gene swaps on anyone! Especially his own sons!" Paradigm sighed dramatically, as if he was talking to someone stupid. She bristled at that. "I see he and his family has you fooled. How can you ignore the evidence that is before you?" "I knew him personally! Robert worked with my friend for years! Robert valued life above all things! (Interesting. Why did he get that look weird look for second?) And his sons were his life! They were all he talked about next to his work!" "What about their gene slamming hm? Someone had done that to them and Robert was anexpert geneticist." She smirked a bit. Tempting. Too tempting.

To be honest she suspected that the worm before the group had done it but there was no way to prove it. "Your right. Someone DID do the gene slamming to them but it wasn't their father! I'd stake my life on that! There are many capable geneticist who could of done that to the Bolton boys!" "And what if their father had done it then? Why else would he hide?!" Someone chimed in. Tch. Idiots. "It could of been an accident if Robert Bolton had done his work at home. If that's the case then he must be working on a way to change them back." People were looking at her with different expressions. Hope there won't be any trouble.. "What about that bank robbery the street sharks did a while back?!" Another shouted. Jeesh. Voice an opinion and suddenly become popular in a second. Changing her posture to a relaxed one Mina said in light tone, "Easy. It was that lobster and calimari in shark costumes. Though it's hard to call those costumes. You could see the claws and such threw it. My adopted daughter makes better costumes." Bree... Crappity crap! So much time has been lost that it'll be almost impossible to make it unless she left now! Ignoring someone (think it was the idiot doc saying something) as the woman checked her watch. "Crap! I gotta go!" Muttering as she took off like a bullet out of the crowd. From the sounds of it her words stirred the people up.

Heh. Doubt they'll think about it again once Paradigm gets them under whatever spell he has on them. Whatever. Seeing the center dead ahead of her Mina increased her speed. On the bright side of having a strong body, a simple thing like running improved so much she could outrun a car. If she wanted...or if she could...she always assumed it was possible. "Whew..made it." The woman exclaimed as she started to climb the stars. "Not. Your late big sis. Practice is over." A girl's annoyed voice came from the top. Looking up to see a very pretty blonde girl wearing a black punk shirt with a skull outline in the front and black pants sitting on the top of the steps, her expression dark. Ooh boy. Bree's mad. "Hey Bree. Good practice?" The girl huffed before growling slightly, "You'd know if you had shown up bout ten minutes ago. Really! You give me grief if I'm late yet your the one who is late most of the time. What was it this time? Meeting again?" "Watch your tone there, missy. I won't tolerate disrespect. Sides, I'm not that late." Bree stood up and picked up her bag. The teen was silent for a few seconds before she said quietly. "Sorry." Mina chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair affectionly. "It's fine. Wanna get a burger before we go home?"

Bree grinned a bit and nodded. "You know the chef won't be happy." The young woman scoffed at that. "If that woman actually served food that wasn't scary..." "You just don't like her having the name Nina cause it sounds like yours." The girl laughed a bit. "Oi! I resent that! Sides, she's the one who has the prob. All I did was tell her once I didn't like her food." The blonde girl winced at that. "Told you you shouldn't of told her that." Bree muttered as the two headed down the street. "Whafever you say miss smartypants." Mina chuckled a bit. "It doesn't take a genius to know not to mess with a cook." The two continued to exchange playful words till the young girl said, "I wonder if the street sharks will be there. I know someone said they loved humongo burgers." Ooh boy. "I don't know Bree. Chances are good we won't see them." The woman informed her. The comment earned a pout from the young blonde. "Must you always be so half empty Big sis?" "I'm not being half empty. Just honest. Sides, we still got a ways to go before we reach the burger place. How bout this: if the Sharks are there I'll pay for the food. If not, you can pay. Sound fair?" "Sounds rigged." Biting back a smile Mina groweld slightly. "I don't rig my bets you little brat. Totally not fair to say such a thing!" "Fast denial there, Mina." The girl grinned up at her, mischief lighting up her blue eyes. "Why you..!" The woman went before putting the young girl in a head lock. "Hey, hey! Not cool! You'll mess up my hair!"

* * *

**At the burger joint**

"Good burger, Brianna?" The young woman asked, finishing off the last of her burger. "It's ok." Bree pouted as she poked at the last few bites of the burger. When the two arrived the girl looked around desperately trying to find her idols and was sorely disappointed when they learned the boys were here not too long ago. The woman was very proud when the girl paid for the food. For a moment Mina was worried that she'd renegade on the bet but was instead surprised. "Don't worry, Bree. If the street sharks come by and if we pass we can stay for a bit." That brighten her mood greatly then groaned. "What is it? Burger bad?" "Worse. Our ride is here to pick us up." Turning around to see a very familiar limosine pull up. The woman gave a groan of her own as Carlso got out of the car looking very peeved and turned to stare at the girls.

"That'll be our cue to get in." Mina said, sighing a bit as she gathered the trash. "He looks mad about something. I know I didn't do anything so it must be you. What did you do?" Bree commented looking at her as they threw the garbage away. "Oi. Why assume it's me?" Growling at the child as they walk to the waiting car. "He rarely yells at me except when I'm not doing that lame homework." "It may be lame but just because you graduated college doesn't mean you graduated socially." The girl sighed crawling into the car. It was an old argument the three of them get into. Just because she's a genius does not mean she's ready to deal with the real world. So Mina sent her back into the grade the girl was suppose to be in to help her acquire social skills. Like heck this child will turn out like that fool Paradigm! "Good evening, miss. Hope your practice went well today." Carlso asked the girl formally, getting into the driver's seat. Mina will never understand why he speaks like that to her when he talks to the older woman normal.

Whatever. The sounds of motorcycles and large vehicles pulled up distracted her for a moment till Carlso said sharply, "Mina. Get in. We have to talk." "Yup. He's mad." Mina muttered as she got in. As she did, loud voices were heard. "Man, I am starving!" "Smells good!" "Hey, isn't that the girl who stuck up for us?" "Say what now?" The brunette said. "What what?" The girl asked as the car drove off. "Thought someone said something bout me." She started to explain when Carlso cut in. "I thought you said you wanted a low profile." Ouch. He very mad. Guess he saw the news... Not gonna pretend otherwise. "I do." Better stick to simple answers. Hope that'll get her through this. "Then what happened at city hall hm?" "City hall? Wasn't the mayor having a speech today there?" Bree asked cutting in. "Yes.." "Mina I know you don't like Dr Paradigm but you made a scene today!" "Mina what did you do?" "Miss Brianna please stay out of this." Carlso told the girl politely, glaring slightly at the woman.

"Made a scene my butt! I was standing up for our friend and his family!" That was not a scene! A scene would of been her throwing stuff at the arrogant slimeball! "Wait did that happen before you got me?! Cool! I wish I'd been there to see you let chrome dome have it!" Bree had a look of amazement till the older man chided, "Miss Brianna, we do not call Dr Paradigm chrome dome. You should not repeat what Mina says." "If the boot fits wear it! He was blaming the entire Bolton family for something they haven't done! Carlso, you've known Robert for years. Surely you don't believe he'd be capable of those ridiculous accusations that man is spouting!?" Carlso let out a deep sigh before replying, "Of course not." "I know that jerk Paradigm did something to that family! When I get the proof I'm gonna nail that man to the wall!" "Here we go again..." The older man sighed as he drove closer to the house. "Since you two ate, Miss Brianna. When we get home please head to bed. You have a early appointment in the morning. Mina. You must finish going through those papers. No matter how long it takes." Tch. The girls hated it when the older man took on that tone. It left no room for arguments. "Yes sir..." The two said in unison.

* * *

Hey y'all. I was going threw my stuff and unearthed this series. XD please don't raze me if its not very good. If I'm not doing the personality right just let me know and I'll see if I can get them corrected.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tch! This is stupid! I'm a grown woman with my own opinions!" The woman grumbled as she finished up a report that wasn't due till next month. "It's not a crime to speak my own mind!" The moment the women got to the mansion the older man sent Bree to bed and banished the woman here to finish work that wasn't done before she left the office and start/finish the week's paper work. Currently the paper that was being finished at the moment was a report on the latest experiment. "This is beyond ridiculous! Sides, half the people can't recognize me if I'm smiling and such! Which is the point! Urgh!" After a few minutes she finished it up, saved and emailed it. And that man wonders why the entire office thinks she's a workaholic. Honestly! Punishing her like this is...is... ARGH! Why is it that after all these years Carlso makes her feel like she's 15 again?! Stretching a bit she let her eyes wonder the famialir room. The room was filled with monitors, the biggest one filling the entire back wall. The place was a computer nerd's dream. The computers were state of the art along with highly advanced programs. Or so she's told. It seemed like gibberish to her. She only used a small computer that was easy to understand.

This place was way outta her league but for the kid's sake she was learning to adjust to it. The only thing that was understood was that the cream of the crop top notch security system for both the lab and the house was in there. The lab had two known working system plus three unknown save for Jack and Carlso. Those two were the only ones who knew how to get them up without trouble. As for the mansion's...who knows. Only thing she did know was the laser grid outside and the huge monster dogs. Shame she can't remember the breed but those were the biggest babies she's ever seen. She and Bree were the only ones who they would come to if called. Not even their former owner Jack could get them to come like that. Standing up from the work desk, the woman started to leave when a photograph caught her eye. In the picture a father and daughter playing on the beach, both smiling brightly.

The man in the picture was tall, lean and rather on the skinny side with messy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Heh. Most people have said that Bree took after her mother Mira in looks but her appearance looked just like his. Jack..it was hard to believe he was gone... "Big brother..." The woman sighed sadly before leaving the office and locked it up. He was the only one who gave a crap about her when she was growing up. The only one who truly supported her even when her own family didn't. "I think a snack is in order.." Switching directions of both mind and body Mina headed towards the kitchen. The beautiful hallway no longer amazed her anymore nor did the artwork in it. Good thing that man married Mira. That woman had amazing taste and did wonders to the place. If Jack had been in charge, this place would of been barren. Course if he hadn't married he'd been locked in that dang lab of his till who knows when.

As the kitchen started to get closer, the sweet smell of pastries filled the hallway. "I see Nina is hard at work." The woman muttered to herself. Much as the two women drove each other crazy they still had respect for each other. "Smells awesome Nina. You've got good ti.." She started to say when much to her shock and surprise to see not an older woman but Bree wearing a flour covered apron baking and filling the sweets that were just taken out of the oven. "Hey big sis! Right on time!" The girl exclaimed with a bight smile that couldn't help but coax one out of her as well. "Do you even know what time it is?" The older woman said, crossing her arms and tried to appear upset. The effect was ruined by the mischief in her eyes and her attempt to hide her smile. "Two in the morning." Was the prompt reply. "You have school in the morning ya know." Bree crinkled her nose up, finishing filling the last pastery. Plopping down in a nearby chair Mina picked up one of the pastries and took a bite. "Oooooooooo. Cream cheese..." The woman moaned in pleasure, earning a delighted smile from the cook.

"Thanks! I figured you'd want a snack and I know your a sucker for cream cheese." The girl informed her as she started to clean up the mess. "You forgot to say sucker for homemade danishes but you're forgiven." The girl snickered as she continued her work. "Not to mention that school topic was changed. You still are going tomorrow no matter what." "Mina, why do I have to go? I graduated from college yet I'm in school still. If it's people skills I've got them." Ooh boy. Not this topic again. " Bree... It's not just that I want you to go for. I want you to understand and build relationships with others. Make friends. Regardless of you being the smartest girl I know (she couldn't help but notice the girl smile at that), having friends is a big deal for a girl your age." "I do have friends! Ryan is my friend!" Saying as gently as she could (lest she added fuel to the fire) Mina finished, "I know hon. I just want to make sure you turn out good." It was Bree's turn to sigh. "Big sis, I know your scared of me turning into that loser doctor. (Urk. Guess she didn't hide that well) You worry too much!"

Mina chuckled. "I know I do. Sometimes your too smart for your good you know that?" "You keep saying that but do I care?" The woman rolled her eyes before she yanked the girl over and put her in a headlock, messing up her hair. "Hey! Uncool!" The girl squealed as Mina laughed. "Sure, miss smatry pants." The moment Bree was released the alarm system went off. "What? Which one is that?" Bree wondered as Mina stood up. "That's the alarm system for lab. Wonder if it's a break in?" She explained as she quickly rushed back to the office. "Wait for me!" The preteen called after. The door was already opened when the two reached it. "What's going on Carlso?" The brunette asked walking through the door and wasn't even surprised to see the older man furiously typing away and bringing up images from what appeared to be a lab. "What the? That's lab 1. There's nothing in there but machines and chemicals." Bree said as she walked over to a monitor. "Don't know miss." Carlso started when some quick movement caught Mina's attention.

"Intruders. Try camera four." Mina told him, scanning through the monitors to try and find the source of the movement. "Hey! It's that stupid swordfish and that idiot lobster!" Bree suddenly called out. "Say what?! What camera?!" "Camera 6." Before she could say anything the older man said, "On it and it's up." Looking at the large screen two large images showed up, looking closer showed what appeared to be a 6 foot lobster moving equipment as a marlin wearing a purple leotard carrying some boxes outside to who knew where. Why a marlin was wearing a leotard was a question she never got an answer to and probably never will.

"Oh great. It's those two. First they rob banks and now they have the gall to break into one of our labs." "What a couple of idiots. Those equipments their taking aren't any good." Bree commented, watching as the lobster carried a bunch outside. "Bring up the back entrance." A few seconds later a large truck appeared onto the screen. "Are the cops heading there? And what happened to the laser grid there? And where is the alarm?" Mina asked. "Someone deactivated it." Unbeliveable. What was the purpose of even having a security system? It wouldn't be so bad if normal people tried to steal from Stardon but to have these guys do it? How embarassing! It was like everything was being handed to them on a plater!

"The street sharks showed up! How cool!" Bree suddenly exclaimed in excitement. Why did Mina have the feeling someone went into fan mode? "Tell me your kidding.." The woman muttered as she scanned the monitors till she found four half shark men fighting off the intruders. "There goes one of the equipment." Carlso sighed in dismay as the tiger shark threw a piece of heavy equipment at the swordfish to distract him as the great white came in from behind to get him. "And we just got that replaced too.." Mina added sadly. Great. Just great. How will they explain this to the insurance... "Hey you guys! Is that all you can say?! This is sooo cool! Go street sharks! The preteen cheered as she watched the fight.

A second later she said, "Someone's messing with the security footage." "Say what? Impossible." Carlos frowned as he brought up the footage on another screen. To everyone's amazement the footage showed not the lobster and the marlin taking things but instead it had the four sharks carrying and removing stuff. It was almost believable. Almost. Save for when the camera showed where the cut scenes were added and removed. It looked beyond totally fake that it was just sad to watch. "Did this person even try to make look realistic? Look. There's the line where these images were added. And we don't even carry that brand label on the equipment their removing." The older man said as he watched.

"I don't know bout you two but I smell a setup." Mina said in a thoughtful tone. It was a poorly planned setup as well. Tch! This couldn't get any worse! Mina wondered to herself when Bree shouted, "Someone activated the laser grind! They'll be sitting ducks for sure!" "Bree... It'll be fine. I'm sure they'll dive under in time." Carlso started before suddenly getting cut off. "Ah! The lasers are shooting at them!" She shouted as she watched her heros dodge from the shots. Mina had to admit...as big as the boys were they were pretty agile.. Her eyes widen as two of the Boltons got stunned from the lasers. "Ah! Their down! And the jerks they were fighting got away in the truck!" Lovely. Just lovely. Those dorks got away with valuable stuff plus unknown chemicals.

"Just what else can go wrong?" The woman muttered to herself. "The street sharks just got arrested by the cops." Carlso simply stated. Bringing the image up to a larger screen, it showed the Bolton family getting arrested. "Just where the heck were they five minutes ago?! And why didn't they escape?!" The little blonde demanded, putting a hand on her hip and gave the screen a glare. "Cause two of the brothers are down from the lasers." The older man answered. Mina smiled slightly. The Bolton family would never leave a member behind."The cops here are useless!" The girl shouted. Much as the adults agreed they remained silent. They didn't want her to lose what little faith was left for the law enforcement.

"Hey, hey! The street sharks didn't do anything! They were just trying to stop those big lugs!" The girl continued. Why would anyone steal from that lab? None of the important testing was being done there and the stuff that was stolen weren't even that valuable. That was further out and only a handful knew the location. And why even frame the Boltons? Not to mention a hack job of it too. Is there something bigger going on...? Argh! Much as she hated to admit but Carlso was right this time. She should of kept her mouth shut earlier and just ignored that Paradigm! "Mina! Stop daydreaming and go bail them out!" A voice shouted. "Eh? What?" Mina went, shaking herself mentally from her thoughts to see a aggravated Bree standing in front of her with both hands on her hips. "You weren't listening! I said go bail out the street sharks before they get handed over to Dr Paradigm!" The girl growled as she stared at her. "Bree, I can't. Regardless of the intention the Bolton brothers DID break into the lab." "And fought the two who were stealing stuff!" The girl countered.

"I know but still..." the brunette started when the preteen cut her off. "Still nothing! How can you still be like that even after seeing that disgrace of a vid?! Go bail them out! Please!" Bree looked up at her with a big sad puppy dog look. Oh no. Not that puppy look. That rotten punk knew Mina was weak against it. Sighing deeply she gave a slight nod. "Fine. Only cause they were trying to stop the two stooges." Bree let out a loud whoop and waved a arm around. "Yea! Hey, hey! Get me a autograph from one of them!" "Don't push it missy." She said dryly. What a way to end a night...

* * *

"Why did I agree to do this?" Mina muttered as she fixed her hair into a bun. "Cause you have a weakness for cute looks." The older man commented as he drove to the police station. "Sides that.." "Also cause you have great respect for their father and go nuts when someone bad mouths the Bolton family." Mina sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night. It was already long night and a headache was starting to form. Guess calling in tomorrow was in order after this.. After clearing this little misunderstanding up going home and plopping into bed sounded wonderful. "Those idiots of cops better not give me any trouble. We went through the trouble of getting the orginal video after all. Think they'll believe it?" She asked doubtful as she stared at the footage in her hand. With those boys's luck it'll most likely get tossed out before it even got watched... A chuckled floated to the back. "Of course. Long as it's the business you they'll have no choice but to believe." He explained as the car pulled up into the station. That did answer her question in why he made her grab her suit and stuff..

"Wish me luck.." The woman muttered as she got out of the car. "Go knock 'em dead, kid." Carlso called after her as he watched her walk away. Mina stopped long enough to give him a slight thumbs up before walking through the double doors. Here goes nothing.. Walking over to the large lobby desk she cleared her throat. She stood and waited for a moment. "Excuse me.." Mina started in a cold voice, getting into her act. The cop at the desk ignored her as he continued doing whatever. The heck... "Excuse me! I have the evidence to prove the street sharks are innocent of any wrong doing!" "I heard you the first time lady, I doubt you hav.." The cop started before he looked up and flinched at her hard stare. "And just who you might be miss?" The heavy set man asked. "Mina Golden. President of Stardon." "Miss Golden! Please forgive my rudeness!" The overweight fool quickly started as he stood up. Much better. Smirking a bit the woman continued. "Now that I have your attention Sir. I have evidence that the street sharks are innocent of breaking into my lab."

"You are aware of the break in ma'am?" He asked timidly. "Of course I am! Some fools have the audacity of trying to sabotage my footage of the real culprits with the street sharks! I have the exact original copy in my hand. Where is the chief? I demand to speak with him this instant!" The cop flinched at her tone before answering, "He's with the sharks trying to get answers before their turned over to Dr Paradigm." Then her timing couldn't be better. Nothing would make her day better than ruining his! "Then take me to them. Now." Her tone left no room for compromise. "Yes ma'am." Finally! Now she was getting somewhere! For a moment there she was getting worried that he wouldn't listen to her. "Right this way please." The cop said as he lead her through the station. "Where exactly are they? I doubt the jail would hold them for long." Course not. With those jaws of theirs the Boltons would and could easily take this place out. That and why in the world were they getting on an elevator.

"Their on the third floor in a special holding cage, ma'am." Made sense. But...why the third floor? Men...she'll never understand their way thinking. Still. Even though Mina promised Brianna she'd get them out but it was a long shot. Even with her position the police may not let them go.. Despite having evidence. Ah screw the negative thinking. Their father praised the crap outta them and she'll do anything and everything in her power to get them out. Can't promise anything bout future arrests though.. She jumped slightly when the elevator stopped and let go a ding. "As I was saying chief, it is imperative that you hand over the sharks to me for rehabilitation." A famialir voice floated over to the new arrivals. Ugh..right on time and now to break his little black heart. If he does have a heart. "We're innocent! We didn't steal anything!" A deep voice growled out as another said, "It's a setup! Tell the truth Piranoid!" Piranoid? What's with that name?

"Here they go again telling lies. Now then, I'll just take them and be on my way." Paradigm said as the swat team looked between him and the chief. "I don't know.." The chief started. "I don't have time for this. Take them away." The doctor exclaimed in annoyance and motioned with his hand at someone. Here's her cue. "I think not, Paradigm." Mina said as she walked into view. The entire group jumped in surprise and she couldn't help but notice the good doctor had a surprised shocked look on his face. Heh. Wish she had a camera.. Whoa...that is one large cage.. And the Boltons new forms were even bigger in person then they were on TV. "Hey, who's the lady?"" The hammerhead asked the boys looked over in her direction. "Whoever she is she's pretty cute." The tiger shark commented as he checked her out. That must be Robert jr. Robert did say he was a bit of a ladies man. "Chief. Let these men go. Their innocent." Mina stated, walking over and stared directly into the chief's eyes.

"And who might you be, miss? Can't you see that we are busy here." The bald man exclaimed in annoyance. "I'm afraid we can't do that miss. These four broke into one of Stardon's labs and removed vaulable items." The chief explained as shouts of protests exploded from nearby. How the heck these guys didn't recognize her was way beyond trying to understand. Scowling a bit Mina placed a hand on hip before speaking, "They didn't steal anything you fools!" "Yea, it was that lobster and long nose who did it! We're being framed!" The tiger shark said then got interrupted by Paradigm, "Their covering for their father, the poor fools. Even when edvidence is against them." Which I have right here in my hand." Just how the heck did he have that? No one but security and herself have the passcodes to get to it. Unless...oooooo if there was a way to nail him for hacking into Stardon's computers.. "Hey! Don't bad mouth our dad, piranoid!" "What edvidence? Its been faked!" The great white said as he grabbed the bars of the cage. "He is correct. The footage that Dr (ugh! It made her mouth taste nasty just saying that!) Paradigm has has been tampered with."

"Just how do you know that, young lady?" Oh heck no, that jerk did not just take that rude tone of voice with her! Smirking broadly Mina replied, "I have access to security and watched not only the real culprits break in but witnessed the most terrible sabotage of my entire life. Did the buffoon who did it even try to make it look believable?" "And just how do you have that?" The chief asked. Someone save her from this mess. "I am the president of Stardon Corporation, Mina Golden." Her smirked broaden more at the jaws that practically hit the floor. "I've heard that the new president was young but what a surprise to see a young lady like yourself running that place." Paradigm said. Hmph. Sucking up will get him no where. Not after being caught red handed with a tape. Why did he look like he ate something sour? Probably the taste of his pride going down with his crapshoot of a plan. "Talk about impressive." One of the boys said. "Miss Golden. You have edvidence of the real culprits you said?" "Yes chief I do." She handed him the real tape.

The feeling of satisfaction increased as the frown on the good doctor increased. "Since you have the real edvidence that means your letting us go right?" The great white asked. "Even if the theft of equipment was faked they still broke into a.." The doctor started before the brunette cut in. "Release them." "Miss Golden, even if what you say it is true the sharks still broke into restricted area." "Which they did in an attempt to stop the intruders." "Are you going to listen to this young lady, chief? Let me take these boys to get proper treatment for their condition." Paradigm started. "I would like to remind the good doctor that Stardon's labs are none of his business therefore any charges that should be made is MY decision. They trespassed onto MY company grounds. If he doesn't like it that is not my problem. Now. I believe I said release them. Or is releasing these men too difficult?" "This is preposterous! The street sharks are wanted criminals!" Paradigm said.

Hmph! Even when that jerk is about to lose he just can't lose with grace! "Dr Paradigm, Miss Golden is right. She can either press charges against them or not. The young lady chose not to and even has the real edvidence bout the culprits." Ooooo the look on his face just made her entire night. "Yea-hoo! We're outta here!" The boys cheered. "Thanks, chief. Paradigm. Boys." Turning around Mina headed out. Thank goodness! Another few minutes in there and her composure would be gone! Ugh! A hot bath sounded good right now.. Walking out the double doors, there was Carlso leaning against the car. "I take it things went well?" Carlso asked when she was close enough.

"Yea.. But dang! It took forever! Let's go hom-" Mina started when a voice called over, "Hey wait a minute!" "What the?" Turning back to the station to see one of the street sharks,the great white, walk over she quickly dropped her surprised expression for her cool demeanor. "Can I help you?" Mina asked cooly once he was over. "Just wanted to say thanks for saving our fins back there." He replied, smiling a bit. Whoa those were some big teeth he had there... A small smirk appeared on the woman's lips. What irony.. Thanking the person who was going to leave them in there. "Thats it? You came over here to thank me?" The shark coughed slightly, apparently put off by her act. Argh...first time Mina ever met John's kids and its when she's being Ms. Company president: cold hearted jerk off. This is another irony that wasn't lost on her...

"Wha? Its a crime to thank someone? The names Ripster by the way. Say...you look really famialer have we met before?" He asked, adding the last bit. (wonder which one was he? From his demeanor he must be John. His personality didn't fit the sports fan like Coop and Clint was suppose to be really loud) Erk. Don't tell her this man, Ripster, recognize her now after all this time... Not good. Time to get out of there. "No. It's not a crime to thank a person. But for the record your thanking the wrong person." The brunette informed him, which earned a confused look from the large male. "A fan of the street sharks asked to bail you out." Mina clarified for him. "A fan Hm?" John smirked a bit at that. "Lose the smirk, bud. It wasn't me. Regardless of your intentions you still trespassed onto restricted property. Have a good night, John." Mina told him as she quickly got into the car. A sigh of relief escaped her lips! shoulders dropping in relief. Finally! This darn act of hers was for business only. Yet she used it on a civilian.. And on Robert's son no less.. This night really sucked.. "I think you left quite the impression on him." Carlso told her as he drove away.

"Why say that?" She wasn't in the mood for jokes. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.. "That was probably the first time a man had ever stood there and smirked after you left." "Just get to the point." What game is he getting at? "Oooh nothing. Usually men stare after you in bewilderment, give glares or..." Mina waved a hand at him. "So what. That's nothing new." The older man signed a bit. "Mina I know your disappointed at how you met Robert's sons but there's no reason why you have to take it out on me." Great. A helping heap of guilt. "Sorry..." Now it was his turn to wave her off. "I know you wanted to met them under different circumstances and now that you did..." "They met the jerk me. What a way to leave an impression." The two drove on silence for a while before Carlso said, "You do realize you called one of them by name, right?" The woman blinked a few times at that, trying to remember what she said.

Now that she thought about it... Tch. She did! She called the great white, Ripster, his real name. "Lovely...just...lovely..." Well, it's not like it was a big deal. The news played the darn story so much, maybe he would think she'd got it from there. "Don't even go there missy." Carlso said sternly. She winced at that. Wha did she miss now...? "If it was random then yea you wouldn't get their attention but since you saved them AND called one by na,e their bound to get curious." "And did you know you worry too much?" "You worry about the other things yet at times you don't even know when to worry. Those boys are going to investigate the thefts which means you'll also get looked into. More so now cause of tonight. Be prepared." Well...they were superheroes of a sort...so of course their gonna see what those slime balls were up to but that didn't mean she was going to get their attention, right? Right?

* * *

Hey! Finally got the second chap out. Hopefully it turned out good. Comments are gladly welcomed. It's my first fanfic about a cartoon so be easy on me. Heads up for lemon lovers. I'm not gonna do a lemon for this story. I grew up watching these guys. It's hard to see them in that light. Sorry if there's stuff messed up in here. I'm using my iPad to write so please be easyim trying to fix this as I go along. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Couple days later**

Mina sighed deeply, rubbing the bridge of her nose with a finger in attempt to sooth the headache. Egads... She mused as she finished reading the paper work. This was why the labs had such great security. It wasn't exactly to prevent theft...but to prevent paperwork that said theft would bring. Thanks to those giant seafood idiots paperwork has been coming out of the woodwork to be filled out and filed, questions answered, replacements ordered, rearranging equipment so the employees could continue on with their work. Only thing that was quite difficult to replace was the chemicals that were stolen. Those were more difficult.. It could take weeks or months depending on the supplies at hand.. Argh... "If I ever get my hands on those two idiots... Seafood dinner is served..." The brunette muttered to herself. The phone rang, which she ignored.

More excutives calling about the break in. Or, more precise, her interference of the arrest of the sharks. Asking questions like: why did she do it, didn't she know the company had to get away from Bolton, blah blah. If they had done the deed there would be no way she'd help but when the culprits were in front of the camera.. The phone continued to ring and finally she gave in and answered it. "What is it now? I'm busy." The annoyed tone she used wasn't fake this time. "Rough day huh? I think the little miss is up to something." A familiar voice said. Opps.. "Sorry Carlso. These stupid papers are killing me over here. It's never ending!" The woman complained a bit before the older man's comment sunk in. "Course she's up to something. When isn't she?" Ever since Bree's heros got released the girl hadn't stopped bouncing around then all of a sudden she became "busy". Never a good sign with a genius. "Whatever project she's working on now better be better than that jet pack thing she tried to recreate after seeing one of the Boltons, Cliton I think, using one." Mina explained, really hoping those words were true.

"Or something that doesn't hover over the ground is not what I have in mind." That too.. But a lot of food had gone missing over the last couple of days.. "Perhaps she adopted a little critter on us. A lot of food has been going missing." Mina started as the older man finished. "I was wondering about that. But that's a lot of food." "True but it's not impossible. Remember that cat a while back Bree snuck in on us?" "You mean that mangy cat that's still here? I hope to heaven she didn't bring another one. I gotta go. I'll see you tonight and try to behave yourself." Smiling as the woman hung up the phone, already picturing the man tearing the mansion apart looking for whatever Bree had brought home. Why he hated cats so much was beyond her. The little tabby the girl brought home was adorable and had a very sweet temperment. It must just be Carlso.

Cats must just not like him. Ah well. Considering the amount of food gone it must be some good size cat. Sighing deeply Mina once again began to work on the paperwork. Man, what would she give to have a reason to get out if here.. What seemed like an eternity (in reality a hour) passed when the buzz of the intercom went off, making her jump and nearly scaring the crap out of her. "What is it?" Mina answered, slightly greatful for the distraction. A female voice answered, her secretary, "M..miss Golden. There's a..person here to see yo-" Oh great. Just what she needed. Probably one of the excutives, Barrymore and that kid (she's seriously gotta remember his name) here again to hound her. Tch. "Tell whoever it is to go away. I have paperwork to finish." The woman started before hearing a voice in the background that made her cringe. Paradigm.

Why was he here? Oh for...why was she even wondering? It was obvious and quite natural that the jerk would come by and talk about the incident. "Send him in." Mina told the other woman, finishing the last paper as fast as she could as the large doors to her office opened and in stormed the good doc, who looked pretty upset. "Miss Golden. I'm so honored that you took time out of your busy schedule to see me." Paradigm started as Mina said cooly, "Please have a seat. Anything to drink?" She gestured towards one of the chairs that was in front of the large desk. "No thank you. There is some business I would like to discuss with you." The older man started before Mina interrupted. "If it's about the incident a few days ago I would like to apologize." That sent him back a few as he blinked, clearly was expecting a different answer. "I beg your pardon..?" He stated again before she continued on. "I must have been quite rude to you as I delivered the proper edvidence to the police. I know you have nothing but the best intentions (what a laugh in a half! Though not as bad as this..this...speech she's pulling out of thin air) and quite clearly wish to cure and rehabilitation of the street sharks. I did not mean to...what is the phrase?...steal your thunder."

"It is quite alright, Miss Golden. I am also sorry for any rudeness on my part as well. As I said before, the street sharks are a bunch of ruthless criminals that must be caught. They don't know what they are doing, the poor fellows. I only wish to help them and therefore help our fair Fission City." Mina nodded slightly, feigning agreement with the man. "I quite agree but, unfortunately, the edvidence said otherwise about the thefts and break-in of one of my labs. Had the street Sharks done it themselves I would have personally handed them over to you on a silver platter. (Paradigm tried to say something but she continued) This company has high integrity and high moral standards that must be followed. I believe the proper phrase for this is: if the boot fits wear it. Meaning wrong has been done it must be corrected and the proper people punished." "I quite agree with that, Miss Golden but the...two creatures on the tape you so graciously provided are part of a rival gang that.." "Dr. Paradigm to be frank that has little meaning to me. Those two WILL be caught and so help me I'll make an example of them for daring to steal from me." Her voice raised a bit at that. Dang it girl. Keep it together and finish this without an incident.

The brunette coughed a bit. "I apologize for my rude manners once again. I made a promise to take care of this company as if it was my own family." "Yes. I seem to recall, Jack Dane, had left someone else in charge of Stardon instead of his excutives." Paradigm sounded surprised. At that she smiled very faintly. On that she could agree on. When she found out that she was in charge of such a place Mina wanted to run but Bolton and Carlso talked her into giving it a try. How managing to stay afloat here was something that continued to amaze her. "I have to agree on that. I thought for sure one of them would be in charge. Now then..." Mina started as she stood up. "As a token of my apology I would be honored if you could join me at the Stardon sponsor dinner and allow me to show you some of what we are working towards."

**Later After Work**

Argh! What a day! Mina thought she'd NEVER get rid of that snake in the grass out of her hair! Bad enough she had to make nice with him to soothe that board of snakes but she had taken it upon herself (before those jerks could say anything) to not only invite him to the gala and showed him around some of the labs. She really wanted to talk to Carlso but unfortunately the older man had to stay home. Whatever had him occupied better be worth it. Argh! A nice hot shower sounded so good. "Here we are, Miss Golden." The young blonde man said as he pulled up to the gate and punched in the code. Why Mina preferred Carlso. He didn't need to punch in anything and never ever called her Miss Golden. Unless she was in deep trouble.

"Thank you, Tony. Were there any problems while I was gone?" Mina wanted to cry...she was home yet that silly act continued on. It was taking over her life... What little life she had. The man cleared his voice and gave a list of things that had occurred, most of which was ignored till something caught her attention. "Security cameras and sensors were off? What sections?" Very bad if there were security breaches were happening at the house! "Sections 2,5,8 and 11." Wha the? That's the kitchen, garage, the private section of the house for family and one of the sections of fences. "Guess Bree found another stray after all." Tony chuckled a bit. "Apparently so." A few seconds later he parked the limousine by the front door. "Have a good night, miss." The young man told her as she got out. "Good night, Tony." She smiled a bit at him before going inside and heading straight to the shower.

"Ugh... What a day! Thank goodness I have tomorrow off! Hm?" Mina grumbled to herself stretching out a bit when movement caught her. Must be the youngest member hiding her new pet. "Bree, try not to get Carlso upset ok? He's already looking forward to see what you got." Of course silence would be her response. "If you do get him going, do after my shower. After the day I had I doubt I'll ever feel clean again." "Ok, sis! Um, could you hurry and go?" Ah, trying to surprise her hm? "Ok. And your homework better be done." Mina replied as she headed to her room. Finally! Shower here she comes!

"Man, that felt awesome!" Mina exclaimed cheerfully as she dried off. Man, did she feel a whole lot better! Plus the comfy tank top and sweat pants helped after being in that suit all day. She seriously must look into comfortable clothes.. A lot less greasy after spending time with that arrogant chrome dome. "Time for a late snack!~~" The brunette whistled a bit as she headed towards the kitchen. Muffled voices were heard from down the hallway. Carlos and Bree must be getting into it over the new acquisition to the family. Hope it was house broken.. Mina mused to herself, making a beeline straight to the fridge.

"Come to mama my tasty little dan.." The woman started as she opened the fridge and trailed off a bit. "Wh...Wha.." Mina stuttered to herself as she stared at an empty plate with bits of crumbs that used to be cheese danishes. "Who ate my Danishes?!" She all but howled in dismay. That was the one treat the woman was looking forward to all day! Someone sure had the guts to steal it from her! That new creature that kid brought in better not be a dog! "Which one of you dorks stole my midnight snack?! I had dibs on them all day!" Honestly! Just cause one wasn't home didn't mean people had the right to IGNORE the well written and well placed note that was on the fridge WHICH had mysteriously disappeared!

"Where are you guys?! One of you two owe me a snack! Today is NOT the day to mess with me!" Mina started to complain/growl as she stormed from the kitchen, angrily clutching her late night cup of milk that was suppose to go with HER food! Sharing wasn't out of the question long as it was replaced or asked for! "Mina. Can you come to the monitor room?" Carlso started to say as he popped his head out of the room only to what appeared to her being yanked back inside. Now why would that happen? Whatever. She was too annoyed to give a hoot to wonder about it.

"Bree! If you gave away my snacks to whatever stray pet you picked up you better drag your butt into that kitchen! After spending an entire afternoon with that chrome dome dork I..." Mina growled as she stalked into the room to find the biggest surprise of her life. "Hey Ripster! Check out this program!" One of the sharks said as the woman stared in wide eyed shock. Wha...how...why... Before Mina could say anything, Bree, who had been talking to the hammerhead, turned and smiled brightly at her. "Hey sis! What's up?" "That's your sister? She's pretty cute!" Bobby commented as all eyes turned to her. "Remember the stray pet (the boys snickered at that) we thought the little miss had?" Carlso said, though he didn't sound too happy.

"Think we made her speechless." Clint snickered a bit. "I'm going to bed." The woman sighed deeply, not in the mood to deal or handle this situation. She turned and started to leave even as the girl exclaimed, "Eh?! That's it?! Nothing else?!" "Kid, I spent the entire day with chrome dome head. I'm tired and exhausted and there's no way I can deal. G'night." Mina turned and left the room. Lovely. Just...lovely. Spending the day with Paradiagm wasn't bad enough now she had to deal with these guys. Why does she suspect that it was them the girl was hanging out and feeding? It was gonna be a long week.. She quickly made haste to her room, ignoring the call of her name. Probably one of the guys trying to get her attention and was about to enter when someone said, "Hey wait a minute! I'd like to ask you something!" For crying out loud.. "What is it? I just wanna relax, man." Mina sighed out in annoyance and turned to see John walking up towards her. Wait. His name was...Rip?...now wasn't it?

* * *

Really REALLY sorry for the late update and VERY sorry bout how short it is. I'll try and have the next one longer. Couple of questions though. I'm not quite sure on exactly who to pair with her. I'm kinda leaning towards John but not quite sure yet. You're more than welcomed to suggest the pairing and depending on who I might take whatever sounds good. Still not sure yet but there's time. Anyway, thanks for liking the series. Please continue enjoying^_^ oh! I'm not sure if I posted in the previous chapters but heads up I'm using an iPad to write on my stories so take it easy on me if something is messed up. Autocorrect and I are fighting on what the word should be so if something sounds messed up sorry. It changes the word in me after I hit space sometimes.


End file.
